Un regalo de mi corazón
by Aliashinigami
Summary: En verdad, deseo que se vayan TT.TT" Heero quiere confesar sus sentimientos a su gran amigo Duo Maxwell, sin embargo al parecer tardara todo un dia en hacerlo y mas cuando es en cierto dia festivo.


Ohayo!!!! bueno aqui les traigo una historia que se me hizo super tonta, bueno la escribi hace mas de dos años jajajaja pero siemrpe he tenido ganas de subirla, el unico problema es que el dia de navidad; cuando la iba a subir, mi computadora tuvo un problema y ya no pude hasta ahora.

se que es tarde pero como aquel dicho: Mas vale tarde que nunca jejejeje

Espero que lo disfruten kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En cuanto a mi otra historia "Bajo el arbol de los recuerdos", no se preocupen la continuare solo que ando mega lenta xDDD

_Pensamientos:_

_ ++ Duo ++  
_

_"Heero"_

_((Trowa))_

_Quatre_

_*Hilde*_

_//Wufei//_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **"UN REGALO DE MI CORAZÓN" ** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A pesar de que toda las guerras han acabado, siempre he pensado en como decirte cuanto te amo aunque esto se me haga muy difícil, ya que lo único que puedo hacer es mirarte sin hacer ninguna expresión de alegría en mi rostro porque te hayas quedado a mi lado, pero hay a veces que siento que si te digo de estos sentimientos que tengo guardados por ti, te alejaras de mi y eso yo no lo deseo. Tu eres un joven hermoso; a pesar de que fuimos soldados en aquella guerra para buscar la paz, siempre me apoyaste.

Quise saber tantas veces si te gustaba por medio de tus ojos, tan brillantes como las estrellas, pero me es imposible saber ya que solo me has tratado como tu amigo.

En este momento te estas peinando mientras que yo estoy sentado junto con mi laptop como todos los días haciendo absolutamente nada. Volteo a mirar la ventana dándome cuenta que esta nevando, luego veo la sala que esta adornada de muchas cosas brillantes y es que hoy es….

-ES NAVIDAD HEERO!!!- me dices con emoción

-Esta nevando- le respondo

-Genial!, no?- sonríes –No te parece hermoso, el festejar este día solo tu y yo….no lo crees Heero- empezaste hablar con voz triste como si recordaras algo

-Duo…- digo bajito –Que te pasa?- le pregunto mientras cierro mi laptop para acercarme a el –Dime?- le suplico

-Heero…te…vas a ir…- me quedo callado alzando una ceja en confusión

-No te entiendo Duo-

-Es que….yo leí esto- de pronto me enseña una carta, la tomo con mi mano izquierda, la abro y la leo –Perdón- me dice mientras yo lo miro de reojo, para después ponerle toda la atención al escrito.

**Heero:**

**Hola, como estas? Espero que bien, pues hace poco me entere que vives con Duo Maxwell en un departamento…Solo quiero decirte que te puedes ir a vivir conmigo, sabes que aquí puedes contar con lo que sea. También espero verte en la fiesta de hoy.**

**Yo te deseo una tarde linda.**

**Atentamente: Relena Peacecraft**

En ese momento me acorde de la invitación que recibí días atrás. Salí de la sala a mi habitación, ahí saque la invitación, la veo, me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento. Volteo a ver a Duo, pues me había seguido, el silencio fue nuestra compañía un rato.

-Duo…tu tienes la misma invitación que yo? - le pregunto mas no me responde –Verdad??- sigue sin decir nada hasta que….

-Heero, si te dijera que si…irías?- yo asiento –Pero…si te dijera que no…irías sin mi?- en ese instante no supe que responderle, pues sentía mi garganta cerrada. El me sonrío dándose la vuelta –Si quieres ir Heero no pasa nada, yo iré mas tarde, vale?...no me vayas a salir con que no fuiste jajajaja-

Ríe como si nada pasara, pero me siento triste por lo que dice, no se porque esta sensación tan terrible cuando dijo aquello...a veces creo que en verdad Duo no me respondería a este amor escondido.

-Si, te espero en el salón…no tardes- medio susurro

-No te preocupes, tú alístate y ve-

Eso me hace sentir peor, no se porque pero creo que no debí aceptar lo que el me propuso, algo en mi interior me decía que debía quedarme, pero ya era….

-Heero, es tarde- me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras toma su gabardina negra.

-Mmm, si…pero….-

-Hey!, tranquilo- sonríe –iré...-

-B...Bien- Así me di la vuelta para alistarme.

Paso exactamente una hora, en lo que me bañe, me puse un traje negro con una blusa de manga larga blanca. Me mire en el espejo, viendo mi loco cabello que por más que trataba de arreglármelo, seguía igual de desordenado. Suspire cansado por lo que mejor lo deje como estaba al principio.

Gire para ver la ventana y me di cuenta que aun seguía nevando. Salí de mi habitación buscando al instante al ojivioleta, mas solo encontré un pequeño mensaje escrito en la mesa:

**Heero:**

**Salí un momento, te veré en la fiesta. Nos vemos.**

**Atentamente: Duo**

Yo no creo en lo que esta escrito, pero me voy.

Llego a la fiesta, sin embargo me siento…solo… el único que me hace sentir vivo es Duo…pero el no esta. Confío en que vendrá o no?

-Heero, viniste- esa voz….Relena….

-Señorita Relena- tomo su mano y la beso

-Hay Heero, deja de hacer eso me halagas- ella ríe mientras se sonroja, mas yo miro atrás para ver si aparece Duo –Solo dime Relena-

-Esta bien, Relena-

Así entre al salón viendo a todos; Quatre, Wufei, Trowa y Hilde, pero Duo no.

-Heero hace tanto que no te veo- me dice Winner con voz serena

-Hola Yuy- Habla Wufei

-Hola….Heero- me mira Barton como siempre serio igual que yo

-Heero, hola- saluda Hilde divertida para ver a todos lados –Y donde esta Duo?-

-Hola, Duo vendrá mas tarde- informo a todos

-OH!, Que mal quería bailar con el primero –

-Ósea y yo que?- se enoja Chang

-Bueno, tú eres un tonto y grosero, por eso prefiero bailar con los demás que contigo- dice Hilde

-QUE!!! Eres una loca- le grita Wufei

-Y a ti que te importa ¬¬ -

Comienza una pelea entre ellos dos y nosotros solo mirábamos con una gota en la sien.

-Siempre son así?- pregunto

-Si..- respondieron los dos suspirando

Después de un rato nos sentamos en la mesa que nos tenían reservada, empezamos comer todos menos yo. Me empezaba a sentir mal por Duo, no llegaba y eso me estaba desesperando.

-Heero, Heero- me habla Quatre

-Hn- respondo

-Estas bien?- me dice con voz tranquila

-Si-

-Es que te noto preocupado-

_"Mmm, si que era adivino u.u"_

-Si un poco- susurro

-Es por Duo- sonríe

_"Si, era por el, pero como decirle que me siento mal?"_

-Si- musito mas para mi que para los demás pero al parecer Winner tenia grandes oídos por que me escucho.

-Tranquilo, si dice que llegara…vendrá te lo aseguro- me sorprende la forma en que me lo dice, lleno de confianza y calidez. Sin embargo aunque diga esas palabras, una voz dentro de mi me dice que no vendrá pero confiare en las palabras de Quatre.

-OK- respondo

En eso me sonríe y se va a bailar con Trowa mientras que Wufei y Hilde siguen discutiendo ahora por quien sabe que cosa.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que llegue y aun no había rastros de él. Esto me empezó a preocupar más de la cuenta.

_"Que sucede?"_ me pregunto

-Heero, no quieres bailar conmigo-

-EH!!!- creo que estar pensando tanto deje de escuchar a los demás y eso me sobresalto cuando me hablo cierta jovencita

-Que si, quieres bailar conmigo?- me dice en tono sensual

-Relena, no- fue lo primero que se me vino en la mente

-Que?, porque?- se sorprende

-No es nada, solo que no tengo ganas de bailar- comento tranquilo

-Heero, pareces preocupado- si aquí esta otra adivina

-Hn- le respondo

-Que pasa dime?- ladea la cabeza

-Nada- volteo a un lado pero noto que se enoja

-No es cierto, estas así desde que llegaste y solo miras a la puerta principal!!- me dice con voz furiosa

-Vaya,…me estabas espiando- pronto noto su nerviosismo

-Eh…no….como….crees- su tartamudeo si que era único

-Mmm…sabes, solo una pregunta-

-Que?- me mira a los ojos

-Invitaste a Duo a la fiesta?- Puedo ver como se queda completamente callada, parecía que buscaba una manera de cómo distraerse –Lo invitaste si o no?-

Ya no puedo soportarlo mas, tengo que saber la razón porque en primer lugar: Duo nunca llega tarde a una fiesta; Segundo: Jamás se va a otro lugar que no sea la fiesta, claro a menos de que sea algo urgente y Tercero: Nunca de los nunca me ha dicho que vaya solo, pues al contrario siempre quiere que vaya según el para que se me quite lo frío que soy y socialice con mas personas. ¬¬

-Relena- le hablo con voz serena

-Heero, si yo te dijera que si lo invite no te enojarías?-

Genial!, esto mismo me paso con Duo antes de venir….ahí vamos de nuevo u.u

-No- le comento

-Pero, si yo te digo que no lo invite, no te irías?-

-No- cruzo los dedos

-Pues, es que yo…no l……- me levanto agarrando al instante mi saco y volteo a verla.

-Relena, dejarlo solo es muy cruel de tu parte, que no lo hayas invitado es peor….sabes, yo no se porque quisiste que yo solo viniera sabiendo bien quien me gusta…pero, yo me voy- le dije con tono de furia

-Pero Heero, acabas de decir que no te irías TT-TT -

-Mentí n.n -le digo

-EH!!!! 0.0 –

-Búscate a alguien mas, yo no –

Veo que se queda callada mientras yo comienzo a caminar rumbo a la salida, cuando pronto siento un brazo en mi hombro que me detiene.

-Heero….suerte- Esa era la voz de Quatre

-Gracias- fue lo único que se me ocurrió sin voltear a verlo

Tome un taxi dándole la dirección. A pesar de que eran las 10:30 pm todavía tenía tiempo. Al llegar note que estaba tranquilo el departamento, saque mis llaves y entre. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro; un ruido se escucho, eso me hizo caminar a la sala y ahí estaba Duo; sentado a un lado del árbol de Navidad, abrazando sus rodillas, enfrente de el un libro tirado; por lo visto su diario.

Al parecer no me ha escuchado, porque no me ha volteado a ver, pero…oigo unos sollozo…parece que esta llorando?.

Me acerco lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido, llego hasta el y me siento a su lado. Se sobresalto, me sintió porque de inmediato alzo el rostro; ahí me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, él lloraba.

-Hola- le digo

-He…Heero, que haces aquí?- se sorprende

-Porque lloras?- evito su pregunta con otra

-Yo…- se queda callado y mira el piso

-Duo, me hubieras dicho que Relena no te había invitado, así no estarías solo y no me tendrías mirando la puerta principal a cada rato- me voltea a ver entre confundido por mis palabras

-Yo…lo siento- me dice con voz triste

-Duo…- alzo su rostro y le limpio las lágrimas

-Eh!- se impresiona

-Ven, vamos afuera – él asiente aun decaído

Nos levantamos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Pronto nos pusimos los sacos y unos guantes; yo saque unas orejeras que me cubren la frente deslizándose hasta las orejas color azul marino mientras que Duo se puso un gorro negro; le quedaba perfecto.

Cuando estábamos listos salimos viendo que aun nevaba; desde que fui y vine de la fiesta; bajamos y llegamos al jardín del edificio…

-Heero…para que salimos?, no entiendo…- yo no escuche solo me agache y…-Heero! Me oyes deja de hacerte el….aahhh!! - …le avente una bola de nieve, dándole directo en la cara xDD –Heero que te pasa?!!!!- me grita

-Guerra de bolas de nieve- fue mi única respuesta

-Ja……ja…….no es gracioso ¬¬ - frunce el seño

-Mmm…ósea que eres un perdedor -w- -

-HEY!!, claro que no-

-Entonces…- me río

-Ya veras- se agacha para después lanzarme una bola de nieve, mas yo la esquive

-Fallaste ^^ -sonrío diciéndole eso con burla

-YA!!!....ESTO ES GUERRA!!- me dice sonriendo

-…..- hago otra bola de nieve –Bueno, Guerra-

Empezamos la gran guerra de bolas de nieve, lanzando aquellas frías pelotas por doquier mientras se escuchaba nuestra risa; como si volviéramos a ser unos niños. No nos deteníamos y eso me hizo sentir tan feliz; mejor que nunca.

Paso el tiempo rápidamente; exactamente una media hora. Nos cansamos de tanto correr para depuse sentarnos en las escaleras del edificio, comenzando a platicar de todo lo que habíamos pasado: Desde que nos conocimos hasta hoy.

De tanto estar afuera nos dio mucho frío, así que decidimos volver al nuestro departamento…

-Ah...que divertido no- seguía con aquella linda sonrisa en su rostro

-Si- como me encantaba esa sonrisa tanto que se la devolví con otra

-Y ahora que?- se quita el gorro

-No se- me quito las orejeras

-Mmm, tengo hambre- se quita el saco al igual que yo

-Yo también-

Nos sentamos en el sillón; en ese lapso los guantes fueron aventados por el lugar. Nos quedamos un momento callados.

-Ya se n.n – lo volteo a ver –Si hacemos nuestra propia cena?-

-Buena idea, pero, no hay ingredientes u-u –nos cae una cubeta helada –Aparte las tiendas están cerradas, ¿Que hacemos?-

-Pues….no se- los dos suspiramos derrotados

-Te hubieras traído comida de la fiesta- me dice divertido

-JAJAJAJAJA-

-Es la verdad, no te rías ¬¬U –

-Perdón, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta que hicieron de cenar- me rasco la cabeza apenado

-….-

-Perdón-

-Hey, pues que tanto hacías?- me mira parpadeando varias veces

-Solo, mirar la puerta principal, haber a que hora venias-

En ese instante nos silenciamos los dos para luego mirarnos a los ojos…

-Me tenias muy preocupado- me empiezo acercar a su rostro

Tal ves me he equivocado al principio….Y si corresponde a mi amor?

-No debiste- dice con voz sensual mientras también se acerca

-Sabes, desde hace mucho que….tu….- estoy empezando a sentir su aliento, tan perfecto

-Que yo que Heero?-

-Tu….-

-Yo….-

Nos rozamos los labios hasta que….

DING DONG!!!!

-Eh?, suena el timbre- voltea Duo a la puerta

-Hn- me enojo, ya que arruino el momento perfecto de besarlo

-Yo iré- se para y va abrir la puerta, yo lo sigo y…..

-HOLA!!!!!!- hablan cuatro personas

-Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei- dice Duo entre sorprendido y emocionado- ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Pues vinimos a verte, porque no fuiste a la fiesta U.U- cometa Hilde un poco triste –Es que Wufei me maltrato TT-TT- dice llorando abrazando al instante a Duo, mientras veo a Trowa y Quatre caerles una gota en frente

-QUE!!!- dicen Duo y Wufei

-WUFEI! QUE CRUEL ERES!! – lo regaña Duo

-Pero….Maxwell, yo no- movió las manos en negatividad

-Que grosero eres, todavía de que Hilde te quiere y tu le haces esto- volteo y miro a Schilbecker, parece que cierto ojivioleta no se dio cuenta que fingía la joven, solo para molestar a Chang; Ella reía con malicia; esta chica si que me da miedo o.o.

Quatre y Trowa entraron deseando a los tres peleando por la causa de la jovencita, que inocentemente seguía con su tristeza.

-Hola, Heero, parece que resulto todo bien me dice Winner

-Hn- respondo

-Oye, habla bien- frunce el seño Trowa

-Si- digo

Pero lo que me puso en verdad sonrojado fue el echo del ruido de mi estomago, de verdad que estoy muerto de hambre, volteo y veo que mi amigo sufre las mismas consecuencias que yo; ya que dejo de pelear con Wufei.

-Tienes hambre Heero?- dice Quatre

-Si- me sonroje más de la vergüenza

-Que no han comido?- habla Barton

-No, no hay nada en la cocina que preparar, es lo que hemos estado pensando hace un momento, antes de que llegaran- comento desdichado de tener hambre.

Duo se acerca con Wufei y Hilde diciendo:

-Heero Tengo hambre –

A todos les cae el veinte pero a mí el triple de veinte.

-Tengo una idea- se le enciende el foco a Quatre

Saca su celular, comenzando hablar por teléfono. Los demás nos fuimos a la sala, a platicar; claro que yo casi no hablo al igual que Trowa, pero lo que son Wufei, Hilde y Duo, parecían pericos; no paraban de hablar 0-0

Después de unos minutos el joven de ojos Acqua regreso con una sonrisa diciendo:

-Ya esta, solo esperen media hora-

-Mmm, que haremos en esos treinta minutos- dice Schilbecker

-Si…-respondemos Barton y yo

-No se- habla Chang cerrando los ojos

-Sabe…-comenta Winner

OH, no, el ultimo en hablar fue Quatre. Todo el mundo sabia lo que eso significaba cuando nadie sabia que hacer; a Duo siempre se le ocurría puros juegos terribles. Todos lo miramos viendo como se quedaba pensando con una mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

_"Me pregunto como me enamore de él" uwu_

_*Cielos, a Wufei no le gustan los juegos* u.u_

_//Maldición!, porque estas loco Maxwell// ¬¬_

_Sabia que debí esperar a que Duo hablara primero -w-  
_

_((Con un demonio, si hace un juego loco, lo mato)) ¬¬_

_"//* ((Por favor Dios, que no elija el juego de verdad o reto…)) *//" TTwTT_

-Ya se chicos y si jugamos verdad o reto-

Todos caímos al estilo anime; justo lo que nadie quería, pero el ya lo dijo y si alguien le reclama, va a suceder lo de la ultima vez; cuando huyo y no volvió hasta dentro de tres meses; Que loco no?.

-Esta bien- U.U resignados todos respondimos

-Genial ^^- nos contesto

Y ahí estaba, una botella en medio girando esperando a que se detenga para que busque a su presa…

_"Yo odio este juego" TT-TT_

_*Que no sea yo* xb_

_//Te matare Maxwell// o_

_Yo no, yo no n-n  
_

_((No pienso)) *-*_

De pronto se detuvo la botella, cayendo Wufei a Quatre; Chang ríe al saber que le tocaba decir a Winner.

-Verdad o Reto- habla Wufei en tono malicioso, a quien me recuerda…

-Eh…. 0.0- se asusta- Verdad- no pensó solo lo dijo

-Vientos. Te sientes caliente cuando te acuestas con Trowa- *w*

Todos le dimos un sape a Wufei por pervertido. Desde ese momento Chang ya no volvió a jugar. Que loco no -.-

-Bien el que sigue- comenta Duo moviendo la botella y de pronto….

-Ah…porque a mi- me tapo la cara TTwTT

-SI!!!!- me ve Hilde –Verdad o Reto-

-Re…- me pongo a pensar, Hilde es muy cruel con Wufei; Imagínense conmigo. No mejor elijo…- Verdad-

-Rayos- murmura –OK, quien te gusta?-

Esto es tan común entre las chicas; siempre preguntando aquello cuando hay un juego de este tipo. ¿Porque no pudo hacer otra pregunta en lugar de esta?. Todos se quedaron callados.

_*Espero que sea Wufei* xDD_

_//Por favor que sea Hilde// n.n_

_Mmm, que no sea Trowa uwu  
_

_((Va a ser Duo)) ^^_

_++Alguien esta hablando de mi ++ 0-0_

Se me quedan mirando fijamente, eso me hizo sonrojar; ¿¿Porque me ven como un bicho raro?? YwY

No puedo decir nada, esto me pone demasiado tenso.

-Solo…lo escribo- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, casi tartamudeo al hablar.

-Mmm, te es difícil decirlo- comenta Schilbecker –OH, tengo una idea-

Me agarro de la mano, llevándome a mi habitación.

-Heero, este es el trato. Yo en realidad no quería verdad sino reto- sonríe maliciosamente

_"Ah, porque no me sorprendió" -.-_

-Pero bueno, tu elegiste; ahora me tendrás que decir y yo le diré a los demás-

_"Mmm, donde quedo el trato?" ¬ -¬_

_*Vamos hazlo jijijijiji* n.n_

-No-

-EH!- abre los ojos –Por que?-

-Prefiero decírselo en persona-_ "Que diantres estoy diciendo" *// *_

-OH…vaya, entiendo- ^^

_"Ah…" 0.0_

Abrimos la puerta, en eso que todos caen adoloridos.

-Nos estaban espiando- habla Hilde furiosa BI

-EH!!!....No!!- mueven las manos negativamente los cuatro

-Cielos, que suerte que dije eso- uwu

-QUE DIJISTE QUE?!!- Todos se taparon la boca a excepción de Schilbecker

Los dos dimos un suspiro largo.

-Vengan, vamos- comenta la joven

-Heero, quien era la persona- me habla Quatre

-No lo dije-

-Dime Heero, porque no respondiste- se pone a mi lado cierto chico ojivioleta

-Bueno, yo no podía-

-Porque?- me toca el hombro

De pronto todos estaban en la sala menos Duo y yo, ya que nos quedamos parados platicando; parecía que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera.

-Bueno, es que la persona esta aquí- menciono

-Entonces, sin es alguien de aquí-

-Si…- respondo sin pensar

-Bueno, entonces dime- me dice con una sonrisa seductora e inocente

Mi mano se mueve a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y le digo:

-La persona que me gusta eres….-

En ese instante suena el timbre; quitando la magia que había. Me doy la vuelta y noto que todos nos estaban espiando como la última vez.

-Yo abro- dice Quatre levantándose, yendo a la puerta

_"Espero que se vayan . "_

_++Rayos, ya me iba a decir, si no hubiera sido por ellos ñ-ñ ++_

_*Maldición, todo es culpa de Wufei por decir que los espiáramos u.u *_

_//Por Dios, lo iba a decir si no fuera por la tonta de Hilde . //_

_((Maldición, he esperado ver esta escena por un año y lo arruinan Wufei y Hilde ¬¬))_

-Pasen por aquí- cometa el de ojos Acqua

Vemos todos que entran unos señores pero con charolas en las manos, las dejan en la mesa y veo que Quatre les paga.

-Gracias- se despide de ellos mientras todos nos quedamos pensando

_"Eso era lo que Quatre decía *w* "_

_++Mmm, huele a comida *¬* "_

_*Vaya, como pusieron la mesa 0w0 *_

_//OH…ya entendí lo de Winner nwn //_

_((Total, arruinan todo Y.Y ))_

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, Quatre se sentó al lado de Trowa, después Duo al lado de él Hilde, Wufei y yo.

-Disfrútenlo- nos dice emocionado y amable Quatre

Nos quedamos admirados por la comida, parecía todo un banquete; Yo me quedo con la boca abierta, pues todo se veía tan rico y yo ya no….

-Yo quiero esa pierna de pavo *¬*U – advierto a todos con ojos de furia

-Yo la otra mitad- dice Duo con emoción

Empezamos a comer solo nosotros dos, pues estábamos muertos de hambre, sentí muchas miradas puesta en nosotros, pero eso no importo.

_*Vaya, tenían hambre 0.0 *_

_//Ya lo presentía UwU //_

_Que bueno que pedí bastante comida n.n_

_((Genial, no me van a dejar nada si no como xDD))_

De pronto los demás comenzaron a comer, llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Exactamente paso otra media hora y ya todos habíamos acabado.

-Ah…estoy lleno- comenta Duo

-Hn- respondo como es de costumbre

-Que rico- habla Hilde

-Sabia bien- lo normal en Wufei

-Gracias Quatre- le toca la mano al rubio

-De nada Trowa- también le toca la mano

_*Tortolos x33*_

_//De mentes ¬¬U //_

_++Que hermoso *w* ++_

_"Como desearía hacer eso con Duo YWY "_

Suspiramos los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras la pareja nos ven confundido. Después de eso Quatre, Hilde y Duo se pusieron a recoger la mesa; Trowa, Wufei y yo hablábamos.

-No te parece tonto- dice Chang

-Porque?- contentamos los dos

-Bueno, al ver como ellos tres nos quieren a pesar de saber como somos- sonríe

-Si...Verdad- me mira Barton

-Tal vez, pero no- digo

-Porque?- me pregunta Wufei pero no respondo

-Mmm…parece que la persona que quieres no te ha correspondido, ¿verdad?- comenta Trowa

-…..-me quede en un silencio más que nunca

-Eso es cierto Yuy?-

Ya no hablo hasta aquí llegaron mis palabras, me sonrojo y me volteo.

_//((Lo sabia))// UwU_

_"¿Como decirles toda la verdad? "_

Mientras nosotros seguíamos con esto, lo otros tres charlaban de lo mismo.

-Dime Duo, no has pensado en estar con alguien- le dice Hilde

-No- con voz seca

-Porque?- habla Quatre

-Yo…tal ves…si no fuera…- los dos jóvenes nota que se siente mal

-Que te pasa?- con voz preocupada dice Quatre

-Si Duo, ¿que sucede?- toma su mano Schilbecker

-Es que….- se tapa el rostro, pronto Chang se dio cuenta he hizo que Barton y yo volteáramos, nos empezamos acercar y….

-Que sucede?- pregunta Trowa

-Si, que pasa?- le secunda el chino

-Duo….¿Que te sucede?-

-Bueno…yo…- todos lo miran –Perdón- se va corriendo sin decir nada mas pero yo lo sigo entrando los dos al cuarto.

-Duo, ¿que te sucede?, ¿porque actúas así?-

-Yo….no…es que….no…- tartamudeaba de los nervios

-No te comprendo-

-Heero, que harías si una persona te gusta, pero si le dices que la quieres temes que se vaya, pero aparte crees que no corresponderá a tu amor? – me quedo sorprendido por sus palabras

-Bueno, pues….- eso es justamente lo que llevo pensando durante todo el año

-Heero, dime por favor, lo necesito- me mira triste

-Es que, tal vez seria algo doloroso, pero creo que hay a veces que las personas no saben que hacer cuando les dices que la quieres y por eso huyen….pero, no todos lo hacen. Sabes, hay personas que se dan cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos; crees que no corresponderán a tu amor porque actúan de manera fría y distante, pero no por eso tienes que pensar por adelantado; cuando esa persona no responden a tu amor en verdad quieres que te alejes de él o ella, pero cuando corresponde a tu amor es cuando se preocupan, te ayuda, te apoya y vive a tu lado, aunque casi no hable le agrada su compañía y se siente feliz aunque no muestre sus sentimientos….Creo que eso es amor-

Acaba de decir eso sin pensarlo, como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mi mismo; creo que lo dije con el corazón; vi que Duo me sonrío.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba, en verdad- veo que se acerca y me abraza. Yo me quedo en shock pero correspondí su abrazo.

-Duo, yo te…..- se escucho un ruido y Maxwell se separo de mí diciendo:

-Vamos, algo paso- con voz preocupada

_"En verdad deseo que se vayan Y-Y"_

Fuimos a la sala corriendo, al llegar vemos a Trowa y Quatre agachados.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Duo

-Hilde y Wufei se volvieron locos!!!- comentan los dos al mismo tiempo

Volteamos a ver la situación, miramos como los dos jóvenes peleaban lanzándose objetos; se decían unas cuantas maldiciones y a la vez se reían 0-0

_"Quiero que se larguen . "_

_++Como es que se quieren? O.o++_

_No quiero que me peguen TT-TT_

_((Estas peleas son Geniales *w*))_

Pusimos todos cara de: Dejen de Hacer eso. Wufei y Hilde se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían…

-Eh!…jijijijijiji- se burlaba Schilbecker

-Eh!…jajajaja- se reía Chang

Los miramos después con cara de: Púdranse; hasta que…

-Wufei empezó- apunto al chino

-No es cierto, fue Hilde-

Se volvieron a enojar, volvieron a lanzar objetos; pobres de mis cosas

-Ya bas…..-

VIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese fue el sonido como si alguien hubiera muerto en el hospital. Duo volteo, viéndome a mí; me habían pegado al tratar de detenerlos. Yo me puse muy enojado, demasiado enojado….

-Los dejo, adiós. Huyó Maxwell, Quatre y Trowa me miraron he hicieron lo mismo

Los dos jóvenes que se peleaban voltearon a verme, notando el aura de furia a mi alrededor…

-OH…- dijo Hilde

-No…- le acomplento Wufei

Se empezaron a escuchar mis gritos y algunos objetos quebrándose.

-Dime, Heero siempre se pone así?-

-A veces Quatre, pero la única vez- río –Que se puso de esa manera, fue cuando estaba muy cansado y yo de broma le avente agua; se puso furioso y….fue horrible hasta que se calmo yo me quede en shock y jamás le volví hacer una broma; me daba miedo…de que volviera a decir todas esas cosas y casi golpearme- se puso nervioso

-OH…ahora ya entiendo el porque en el festival no hiciste ni una pequeña broma y a nosotros se nos hizo raro-

-Lo se- se rasca la nuca

Cuando notaron que todo se había calmado, Quatre, Duo y Trowa salieron; fueron a la sala y ahí me vieron, sentado en el sillón tomando chocolate, alrededor un verdadero desastre; aun lado Wufei diciendo:

-Esa pistola es un mounstro, mounstro….Esa pistola es….- sentado en una esquinita agarrando sus rodillas balanceándose de atrás hacia delante; del Otro lado estaba Hilde parada en shock sin decir nada…

_++Te pasaste Heero U-U++_

_Que miedo 0.0_

_((Genial, me lo perdí ¬¬))_

-Hem…Heero- hablo Duo

-Hn-

-Bueno, no te parece que…fuiste….- volteo mirándolo con furia

-Que fui que….- todos se pusieron nerviosos al verme

-Que, Duo dice que fuiste muy amable, que ya nos íbamos y gracias por lo que hiciste y un FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! –

Vi como Quatre y Duo miraban a Trowa de manera impresionada

-Si, es verdad, ya nos íbamos- dice Quatre

Trowa se acerco a Wufei y lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo a la salida; Quatre tomo a Hilde de los hombros llevándola caminando; yo me pare y fui con Duo.

Al llegar a la puerta nos despedimos…

-Suerte, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde y Wufei- dice Duo con una sonrisa –Y Feliz Navidad!!-

-Igual ustedes- dice Winner con una sonrisa

-adiós y Feliz Navidad!- con voz neutra digo; noto que Wufei y Hilde se ponen mas nerviosos al oír mi voz.

_"Pero que miedosos son ¬¬ "_

_((++Heero tu si das miedo 0.0 ++))_

-Bueno adiós- comenta Trowa con voz seria

-Espero que nos visiten pronto- dice Duo

-Ni lo creas Maxwell- habla por fin Chang quien sale corriendo rumbo al carro junto con Schilbecker…

_"Todavía sigue nevando"_

Al fin Duo y yo nos quedamos solos, después de tantos sucesos que tuvimos; vi el reloj, eran las 12:00 am.

-Vaya!, no te fue divertido este día- ríe bajito Duo

-Si- con voz serena le conteste

-Sabes…a pesar de que no nos dieron regalos como en todo lugar, la pase de lo mejor y para mi fue ese el mejor regalo... ¿no lo crees Heero?-

Me quede callado un momento; si en verdad esto fue algo que yo disfrute al máximo, a pesar de todas las locuras que sucedió este día.

-Sabes Duo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero tu me las enseñas- miro a mi amigo y le sonrío

-Jajajaja…Heero eres un tonto- dice con emoción

-Lo se-

-Oye, total jamás dijiste quien te gustaba- n.n

-Mmm…es cierto pero no se si hacerlo ahora….- No se que hacer decírselo ahora o esperar a que pase otros días…

-Sabes Heero, no importa si no lo dices- sonríe

-No, yo creo que si importa- digo serio

-¿Porque?- veo que no lo entiende

-Porque esta aquí…- lo dije sin temor

-EH!- 0.0

Me acerco a él y vuelvo acariciarle la mejilla…

-La persona que me gusta demasiado, habla sin parar- se sorprende –Tiene el pelo largo y brillante –Abre completamente los ojos –Sus ojos color violeta que brillan en la noche mas que nunca, son perfectos –Veo que abre la boca para decir algo pero no lo hace –Siempre esta a mi lado, es el único que me entiende y es mi mejor amigo –Sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar –Esa persona esta enfrente de mi apunto de llorar como nunca –No soporta mas y me da un beso; siento sus tiernos labios sobre los míos, abro mi boca y dejo que la explore haciendo yo lo mismo.

_"Mmm…su boca sabe a miel x333 "_

_++Mmm…es tan rico *w* ++_

Pero al rato nos tuvimos que separar para tomara aire, veo que a Duo si le cayeron lagrimas pero muy pocas.

-Heero…yo desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustabas- me sorprendo –Pero jamás te lo dije por temor-

-Sabes…a mi también me paso lo mismo, mas yo si me atreví; te di tantas indirectas para que supieras que me gustabas, pero nunca las entendías…jajajaja- los dos nos reímos de felicidad

-Es un regalo muy hermoso- pasa su mano derecha por mi rostro

-No…- cierro los ojos

-Eh?- se me queda mirando-

-Esto es un regalo de mi corazón- le sonrío abriendo mis ojos mientras el me mira lleno de alegría sonriendo

-Ya son las 12:15 que hacemos- con voz seductora

-Bueno, no se, tal vez si nos ponemos a imaginar-

-Hay, que tierno….pero NO!!! Jajajaja-

-Tonto- le doy un sape suavecito

Nos miramos y nos tomamos de las manos entrelazándolas

-Vienes a la cama- le digo de forma seductora

-No…- me contesta –Quiero ir al baño-´

-AH!!! 0.0 –

-Si vamos ándale, por favor!!!!- me suplicaba

_"Que loco -.- "_

-OK, pero no hagas…..- me volvió a besar

-Este será mi regalo de corazón- sonríe

-SI…estas loco, por eso me gustas-

-Gracias y yo creía que era mas serio-

-Pues ahora No!!!-

Caminamos rumbo a nuestro objetivo sin parar. A pesar de que fue un día loco, nada se olvida ni nuestros primeros regalos, porque solo así se empieza, bueno para mi una relación que espero dure para toda la vida y así ver muchos regalos que aun tengo en mi corazón; estos especialmente daré a mi gran amor Duo.

"**Escrito para una persona en especial" Por Heero Yuy**

* * *

Heero dejo de escribir, cerro el libro, le puso un candado; lo metió en una caja poniendo arriba del libro la llave para que este fuera abierto. Cerró la caja ya forrada y le puso un moño dorado.

-Listo, todo será perfecto este día- comenta el joven de ojos cobalto con emoción

Salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraba Duo cocinando con Hilde; Trowa y Quatre poniendo la mesa Y Wufei viendo una revista. Sonríe para si mismos, entra y deja el regalo en el árbol y voltea al ser llamado.

-Hey Heero, ¿donde estabas?, Duo estaba preocupado porque llevas horas en la habitación sin salir- dijo el pelinegro aun viendo su revista

-Lo se, perdón, estaba preparando algo-

Heero se movió dejando a Wufei con la duda. Pasaron algunas horas, todos conversaban alegremente mientras comían una deliciosa cena hecha por los dos jóvenes.

_"No ha cambiado nada durante estos 2 años. Todavía recuerdo cuando teníamos 18 años y ya estábamos enamorados; Que loco no" n.n_

Todo era normal; Wufei y Hilde superaron el súper enojo de Heero; Trowa y Quatre se había casado hace un año y medio, en cambio Heero y Duo tan solo llevaban 1 mes de casados; algo que los hizo sumamente mas felices.

Los minutos pasaban, se dieron regalos como toda navidad, sonrieron, rezaron y se divirtieron como nunca. Cuando por fin todos se habían ido; despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa, fue cuando Duo se acerco a Heero con más pasión.

-Heero, toma- le enseño un regalo, el joven de ojos azul cobalto lo tomo, abriéndolo lentamente –Feliz Navidad Amor!-

Heero ve el pequeño regalo, era un corazón que grabado tenia _"H y D"_ demostró su gran alegría

-Gracias, toma este es el mío- le dio a Duo el regalo de moño dorado, el ojivioleta lo abrió rápidamente a comparación de su esposo.

-OH….es un libro pe…- se quedo callado un momento y sonrío –Tu lo escribiste verdad?- muestra su emoción

-Si, es lo que he hecho todo el día- sonríe y se dan un beso con pasión

-Te amo tanto Heero- sus ojos brillan

-Yo también- besa su frente abrazándolo

Ya era noche; los dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente en su cama, sin embargo Duo se sentó viendo a Heero que estaba completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños; eso le fascinó, acaricio su rostro un momento para después voltear y mirar la ventana.

-Ah!... todavía no para de nevar, lleva así dos días seguido…Cielos- hace un bostezo, ve el libro que estaba en el buró; No lo había abierto para nada, lo agarro y lo abre leyendo el titulo:

"**UN REGALO DE MI CORAZON"**

**POR HEERO YUY**

Duo sonríe y comienza a leer un pequeño fragmento que venia abajo del titulo…

"**Aun me acuerdo de aquel día que nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos mientras los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer…."**

**_OWARI!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Espero sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos n.n  
_**


End file.
